The Flashback
by Gryffherin
Summary: Memori-memori Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger yang dilihat oleh Scorpius karena faktor kebosanan. slight scorpily! Edited.


The Flashback.

.

.

Disclaimer:Punya J.K Harry Potter punya ku,Draco sama Hermione saling ngebantu di perang besar terus mereka nikah *ditampar J.K Rowling*

Terima kasih khusus untuk Skelenton,untuk review pertama;D

.

Bold itu buat Flashbak nya ceritanya seperti Harry Potter tahun ke-empat yang masuk ke dalam Pensieve dan ngeliat langsung sidang bold italic itu,flashback dalam sama Draco itu seperti masuk ke dalam pensieve nya.

Sebelum nya,maaf ya,sepertinya Fic 'Someone Who Takes My Sadness Away' gabisa mumet banget ide Author amatir ini ya._.*nunduk-nunduk*

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin di Malfoy Manor yang berdiri megah dieklilingi tanaman musim dingin yang indah dan terwat,terdapat air mancur yang masih berdiri sudah beberapa generasi Malfoy yang tinggal di sini sampai sekarang,Generasi Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Terdapat sebuah keluarga kecil Draco dan orang tua tampak bahagia sekali.

Di dalam bangunan megah tersebut,terdapat seorang anak kecil,ya bukan anak kecil juga,ia sudah beranjak dewasa,memasuki tahun kelima nya di Hogwarts,namanya Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy yang sedang terduduk di Sofa Hitam berlengan,memasang wajah bosan yang mirip sekali dengan raut wajah ibu tak punya buku untuk dibaca karena buku Ayah dan Ibu nya sudah ia lahap sejak ia kelas satu,buku-buku Kakek nya yang ada di perpustakaan megah yang astaganaga demi Naga Gringgots banyak sekali itu,sudah ia baca dan selesai saat ia tahun Keempat.

Terkejut?Yeah—Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu nama ibu nya.

Ku beri petunjuk.

Rambut cokelat yang bergelombang,jangan bilang Astoria

Pintar,Tenang dia bukan dari Asrama Ravenclaw

Berkharisma,Jangan bilang Pansy!ataupun Daphne

Mempunyai mata cokelat hazel—Tidak,bukan si weaslette,ia punya si scarhead.

Ia cantik.

Ia disukai seluruh Proffesor karena kedisiplinan,kerajinan,dan kesopanannya

Ia !dia Gryffindor.

Disukai seluruh murid Hogwarts,karena dia baik dan suka ,kecuali asrama slytherin,mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyukai gadis ini.

Kenapa?

Yeah kalian tau jawaban nya.

Mudblood.

Jadi sekarang kau tahu siapa kan dia?

Yap!Hermione Jean Granger.

Maka jangan heran kalau Scorpius sudah hampir tau seluruh nya tentang sihir.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki."Hey Kawan kecil."Kata suara itu.

Scorpius menoleh dan mendapati Dad nya—Draco Lucius Malfoy—sedang tersenyum dan menatap heran putra nya yang biasanya membaca atau tidak menulis surat untuk Lilly.

Scorpius segera bangkit dari sofa,sembari melangkah ia berkata dengan satu tarikan napas"Ada apa dad?kalau kau akan mengganguku dengan mencecarkan pertanyaan—bagaimana kabar lilly potter?bagaimana sahabat calon kakak ipar mu,Al?—Aku akan ke kam—Ouch!"

Oh tertabrak dinding batu yang dingin karena kecerewetan ku.

"kau seperti mum mu,ceroboh dan cerewet."Draco mendengus.

Scorpius memasang gestur akan memanggil Mum nya yang segera dihentikan dengan pandangan mematikan Dad nya.

"Sebenarnya bukan untuk menggangumu,anak yeah,aku ingin menanyakan kabar mereka itu nanti saja,aku ingin mengajak mu untuk melihat sesuatu yang sudah pantas dilihat oleh orang seumuran mu."

"Jangan bilang dad akan memperlihatkanku Pemandangan Dad dan Mum Berci—"

"Bisa-bisa aku dicecoki ramuan tegukan kehidupan bagai kematian oleh ibu mu jika aku mengajak mu melihat itu!bukan,aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ada di ruang rahasia bawah tanah."Draco berbicara dengan satu tarikan napas—yang kata Astoria,sudah terpengaruh oleh Hermione yang membuat Draco mendengus jengkel.

Ia mengulurkan tangan pucat nya yang berhias cincin malfoy yang elegan itu yang sama dengan cincin yang menghias jari Hermione yang sedang bercengkerama dengan lucius dan narcissa malfoy di ruang tamu.

Scorpius menyerngit dan memegang tangan draco dan merasakan sensai yang membuat mual,seperti dijejalkan ke pipa sempit ,pandangan nya buram.

Pandangan scorpius berubah menjadi jelas dan melihat barang-barang yang ada di ruang bawah nya melebar tanda tertarik dan mengelilingi ruangan yang baru pertama kali dilihat nya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda yang besar seperti meja dengan puncak setengah lingkaran seperti mangkuk menarik perhatian nya.

"pensieve,bukan?"gumam scorpius keada ayah nya yang ada di belakang nya.

"Merlin!kau tahu segalanya!"

"Aku sahabat dari Al,Pacar dari Lilly,teman dari James Potter yang notabene Ayah nya adalah pahlwan perang dan pastinya,aku sudah tahu benda-benda ajaib ini dari cerita dan kunjungan ku ke rumah mereka,dan jangan lupa sahabat perempuan Harry Potter yang cemerlang,Hermione,Ibuku."

"ya ya tak akan mempertanyakan mu lagi."

"jadi dad?apa yang kan kau perlihatkan?"Scorpius memandang ayah nya heran dan tertarik dalam sekaligus.

"Memoriku tentang mum mu,paman dan bibi mu,semua memori ku saat aku masih muda."Kata Draco,mata nya menerwang,barangkali mengingat semua nya dan ia tersenyum.

Scorpius membelalak tak percaya "Serius kau dad?!"

"sopan lah sedikit,Malfoy."Kata Draco mendengus

"setahuku,dad,Kau juga Malfoy."

Draco memutar bola matanya dan berkata "Terserah.' Lalu ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir nya dan menempelkan nya ke pelipis nya lalu keluarlah seperti zat cair,gas,dan padat menjadi menaruh benda itu dengan hati-hati di atas cairan yang ada di pensieve.

Lalu,Scorpius menyelundupkan kepalanya kea rah cairan itu.

**Dan,terdapat pemandangan paman-paman dan bibi nyayang masih muda beserta dad nya yang ada di kompartemen para slytherin.**

**Terdapat paman Blaise,Theo,Crabbe,Goyle,Bibi Astoria,Daphne,Pansy,Millie.**

**Mereka semua kecuali draco mengobrol seru tentang Yule ball dengan segala tetek bengek triwizard blah..blah..blah tidak terlalu tertarik untuk membahas dan mendengar semua hal tentang benci mengatakn bahwa ia cemburu sepanjang tahun keempat nya kemarin.**

**Yup.**

**Saat melihat Hermione dan harry yang bekerja sama karena harry yang tidak tahu kenapa,dan tidak tahu itu kesengajaan atau tidak,ia masuk ke triwizard cup ,karena Harry tidak bisa menaklukan itu sendirian dan Ron,sahabat nya sama sekali tidak membantu dengan mengajak harry perang dingin.**

**Dan sepanjang tahun keempat,Hermione Jean Granger dan Hrry James Potter yang sangat dekat itu membuat Draco Lucius Malfoy cemburu dan rasanya ingin sekali menghunus pisau bermata tajam nya kepada Harry,yang sayang nya draco tidak bisa melakukan nya karena ia tidak akan membunuh sahabat orang yang dicintai nya.**

**Dan yang ia paling kesal dari semua percakapan sahabat nya mereka membicarakan Granger dan Krum yang berdansa dibawah naungan salju putih yang ada di aula besar waktu mereka tidak tahu bahwa ia benar-benar cemburu dan ingin melempar partner dansa nya ke Viktor Krum dan ia menuju Granger yang tersenyum manis dan benar-benar bukan seperti Granger tahun-tahun sebelum nya.**

**Draco mengerang frustasi dan terlihat oleh seluruh sahabat nya.**

**Blaise yang pertama kali membuka mulut dan berkata "Kenapa kau mate?"**

**Pansy mengerutkan kening nya dan mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang membuat Draco kesal.**

"**Oh astaga!"Astoria membekap mulut nya sendiri dan melihat Draco dengan nyengir bersalah yang dibalas dengan senyum draco yang sedikit dingin.**

"**tadi kita bicara tentang apa,kalau aku boleh Tanya,theo?"Tanya Astoria dengan maksud untuk menyadarkan semua sahabat nya**

"**Yule ball,dan granger yang berdansa dengan vik— Merlin!aku lupa ."Kata Theo yang mengkeret di bawah tatapan mematikan Draco.**

"**Astaga,serius Drake,aku lupa!"teriak Blaise,Pansy,Crabbe,Goyle bersamaan.**

"**yeah,yeah kumaafkan."Kata Draco.**

" begitu,ternyata kau menyukai mum dari tahun keempat dan menyesal mengapa kau membiarkan Mum dengan Viktor Krum."Kata Scorpius menyeringai.

Draco memutar bola mata biru kelabu nya dan menatap putra nya."yah,seperti yang kau lihat,scorp."

"Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya,dad."

"yah yah terserah kau sajalah."

D—R—A—M—I—O—N—E

**Aula Besar...**

"**Yang menjadi ketua murid putra tahun ini adalah…."Seru Proff. McGonaggal lantang.**

**Seluruh murid putra kelas tujuh menahan napas,dengan artian berbeda**

'**Aku saja!aku saja yang jadi ketua murid!'**

'**Jangan aku!jangan aku!aku tidak mau jadi ketua murid!'**

**Dan kebanyakan murid putra menahan napas untuk alasan kedua,tak terkecuali Draco Malfoy.**

"**DRACO MALFOY!"**

**Draco terkesiap dan Blaise memukul punggung Draco dan berkata "selamat, sana."Blaise menyeringai dan mendorong Draco untuk segera menjauh untuk maju ke depan.**

"**Dan sekarang,Ketua murid perempuan adalah…"Kata Proff McGonagall lantang terdengar sampai ke penjuru aula besar.**

**Murid-murid perempuan mendengus,dan tidak mereka sudah memprediksi pasti sebentar lagi akan ada teriakan….**

"**HERMIONE GRANGER!"**

**Benar kan?Murid perempuan mendengus,dan dengan nama yang sudah dikatakan oleh proffesor yang tegas dan disiplin itu,ketua murid putra yang berdiri menjulang di depan aula besar yang sepertinya akan terkena sakit jantung,dan ia melongo melihat partner nya yang sudah ada di depan nya sampai dehaman prof McGonagall yang menyadarkan nya**

"**Ehmmm, ."**

"**Eh,iya,prof?"**

"**Kau sudah melihat miss granger seperti itu selama lima menit lebih dan para murid-murid melihat mu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan sesuatu,apa aku ketinggalan suatu berita?"kata prof McGonagall dengan mengedipkan matanya.**

"**Proffesor!tidak ada apa-apa dengan ku dan dia,hanya teman kan?"tanya Hermione dengan suara lembut yang sukses membuat Draco tambah merinding tapi setidaknya,Draco sudah merespon dengan anggukan.**

"**Proff,mana ada sih orang yang sedang jatuh cinta mengaku!"Teriak Blaise dan Scarhead bersama-sama,dan mereka membelalak heran dan bertos ria di udara.**

"**Harry!"teriak Hemione mengingatkan.**

"**Blaise!"Kata Draco merona merah**

"**Pipi Seorang malfoy memerah!"Kata Scarhead dengan heboh dan kompak dengan Theo sekarang.**

"**Diam,anak-anak!oh sudah lah. Mr Malfoy, aku mengerti kalian masih dalam gejolak keremajaan,tapi jangan biarkan itu jadi penggangu kinerja ketua murid,oke?"**

**Draco dan Hermione terbelalak dan memandang satu sama lain,entah mengapa,Mereka berdua rasanya tak ingin melepas pandangan mereka.**

"**lagi pula,kalian sudah membuat persatuan antar asrama sudah lumayan terlihat"gumam prof McGonagall tersenyum sedih dan melirik sedikit Kursi Kepala sekolah yang tadi nya diduduki oleh Albus jadi diduduki oleh nya.**

" wow,Malfoy memerah!"Scorpius berteriak Heboh

"scorp!"

"Oke,Dad,aku anak manis,aku akan diam."

Draco tersenyum dan mengikuti kedua ketua murid tersebut.

"Ayo scorp!sesudah ini yang paling menyenangkan!"Kata Draco berlari riang.

.

.

.

**Ruang Ketua Murid…**

"**Malfoy!"Teriak Hermione frustasi karena draco belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya dari kamar mandi yang sekarang benar-benar dibutuhkan oleh Hermione.**

"**Yaaa,Sayang?"teriak draco bertanya dengan tanpa nada rasa bersalah,sesekali menyeringai Karena berhasil menggoda Hermione.**

"**errr—Jangan sok romantis begitu .cepat keluar dari kamar mandi atu kudobrak,sekarang juga?!"Hermione menggedorkan tangan nhya ke pintu kamar mandi kayu berukir hiasan emas indah yang berisi ketua murid putra itu.**

"**oh,tak kusangka granger,kau ingin melihat ku telanjang!"teriak Draco dengan dramatis.**

"dan ia sudah melihat nya tiap malam."gumam sorpius.

"Scorp!di dekat kita jendela!"Kata Draco memperingatkan.

"Lalu dad?"

"kuumpankan kau ke cumi-cumi raksasa!"

Scorpius diam dan melihat pertengkaran ayah ibu nya.

**Kedua ketua murid yang baru dipasangka tadi siang hanya berdebat dan bercekcok tentang pembagian kamar mandi,patroli,dan membicarakan acara yang akan datang 1 bulan lagi.**

"**Tidak,Granger,jangan Pink,aku benci warna menji—"Kata Draco Pasrah**

"**Tapi,Valentine identik dengan warna itu malf—"teriak Hermione melotot**

"**berikan improvisasi untuk tahun ini saja grang—"tak mau kalah,draco melotot juga**

"**Mr Malfoy !kalian ada apa?"Proff McGonaggal mengintip dari balik lukisan asrama ketua murid**

"**Dia,Proff!Dia bilang,Valentine ini,dia tidak akan memakai warna pink!"kata Hermione emosi,masih melotot kepada sang pewaris tunggal malfoy**

"**Proff,aku hanya ingin memeberikan improvisasi di tahun kah semua nya bosan dengan warna feminim menjijikkan itu?"Kata Draco menunjuk Hermione dengan garang sambil memberi penjelasan kepada professor McGonaggal**

**Proffesor McGonaggal bergeming sebelum berkata" Itu luar biasa!warna apa yang kau pilih?"Tanya Proff McGonaggal dengan antusias.**

"**kau takkan percaya,warna itu sangat….'dia'"kata Hermione,mulut nya mengerucut.**

**Draco menyeringai sebelum berkata "Hijau dan merah"**

** D—R—A—M—I—O—N—E**

**Tiba lah pesta valentine garapan ketua murid yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh perempuan di Hogwarts dan menjadi mimpi buruk oleh para pria,karena harus menyiapkan nyali mengajak teman kencan yang cantik,keburu semua diambil orang.**

**Hermione yang berada di kamar nya melihat kaca besar yang ada di dinding merah ala Gryffindor nya.**

**Ia memakai gaun hijau bergelombang yang melambai saat ia bergerak,bentuk nya tidak terbuka,tapi tidak tertutup juga,gaun itu selutut,dan sedikit memperlihatkan lengan Hermione yang putih susu dan memperlihatkan betis indah nya di alasi oleh high-heel perak yang dibelikan oleh partner nya di Hogsmade.**

**Gila saja,untuk pesta dansa ini,ia harus bersama partner nya menjadi pasangan yang pertama kali dansa di depan semua murid!**

**Merlin—pikiran ini membuat nya tidak bisa berpikir jernih,**

'**huff sabar tidak buruk'batin Hermione **

**Dan ia tiba-tiba mengingat saat prof McGonaggal bicara pada nya dan Draco.**

**Pembicaraan di Ruang kepala sekolah:**

"_**Mr Malfoy dan Ms. Granger,Kalian harus menjadi pasangan pembuka pesta dansa,setelah itu,kalian boleh bersama pasangan kalian."**_

_**Hermione membulatkan mata nya 'dansa dengan malfoy?yang benar?'batin nya.**_

"_**Baik,professor"Kedua nya menganggukan kepala mereka hormat dan membalikkan badan,hendak pergi dari kantor kepala sekolah yang penuh dengan barang-barang ajaib.**_

_**Dalam perjalanan nya,Draco bergerak gelisah**_

"_**err—Granger.."**_

"_**Ya,Malfoy?"Ujar Hermione menoleh kepada partner ketua murid nya.**_

"_**Err—pasangan pesta dansa mu siapa?"kata Draco Gugup**_

"_**Belum ada, Ron dengan Lavender,Harry dengan Ginny ,Dan aku sudah menolak semua yang mengjak ku,untuk mencari seseorang yang tepat.."kata Hermione sedikit menampakkan pandangan harapan nya.**_

_**Perkataan Hermione membuat Draco mulas dengan pikiran nya 'Bagaimana jika granger menolak nya?'**_

"_**Errr—Granger,kau maukepestadansadenganku?"Kata Draco dengan cepat,faktor gugup.**_

"_**Apa,malfoy?aku tidak mengerti."kata Hermione,pipi nya memerah,sebenarnya ia sudah tahu itu,tapi ia membiarkan Draco menggunakan nyali nya.**_

_**Draco segera mengangkat Dagu nya dan menatap mata Hazel Hermione dan berkata**_

"_**Aku ingin,kau ke pesta dansa dengan ku."Kata Draco dengan lembut tapi tegas.**_

"_**Dengan senang hati,Draco."Kata Hermione tersenyum dan berlari semangat ke Ruang Ketua Murid.**_

"_**Errr—Granger!Ruang ketua murid di sebelah Kanan!"Kata Draco memperingatkan.**_

_**Hermione membulatkan mulut nya dan menepuk jidat nya sendiri.**_

"_**Maaf, lupa!"Kata Hermione dan mengikuti Draco yang tersenyum lebar karena rencana nya berhasil.**_

**Hermione menghela nafas dan membuka pintu kamar nya.**

"** aku sii—ap.."Kata Hermione terpana melihat Draco malam ini.**

**Draco memakai tuksedo Perak,kerah nya berwarna hitam,ia memakai dasi kupu-kupu warna merah,yang di pasang di kemeja hitam di dalam jas abu-abu nya,celana nya berwarna hitam dan memakai sepatu hitam mengkilat**

**Hermione menganga melihat Draco dari atas sampai bawah dan membuka-menutup mulut nya seperti ikan.**

"**Ayo, semua mata menatap kita nanti!"Teriak Draco senang sambil merangkul Bahu Hermione.**

**Aula Besar….**

**Semua mata menatap sepasang ketua murid yang baru masuk ke aula besar yang berhias Hati dan mawar yang Hermione selalu bersikeras warna nya merah,dan Draco hanya menurut warna dinding nya lebih didominasi perak dan emas,padahal warna kesepakatan nya karena Hermione yang bersikeras jangan hijau jika Ia ingin slytherin,akhirnya Draco menyerah dan membuat nya menjadi warna perak dan voila!**

**Aula besar tampak sangat cantik dan hangat,menunjukkan suasana cinta yang mendalam.**

**Sejak Draco dan Hermione masuk semua nya hening,diam,hanya terdengar ketukan sepatu dan hela Argus Filch menganga,McGonaggal tersenyum,Slytherin menendang dirinya sendiri,Gryffindor ada yang sebagian tersenyum dan sebagian kesal,Hufflepuff hanya diam,tak mengerti mau mengomentari juga diam dan menatap kedatangan pasangan malaikat ini.**

**Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri,mereka berdua sangat serasi,seperti dewa dan dewi yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama untuk menjalani kehidupan.**

**"Err—Granger,mengapa mereka melihat kita seperti itu?"Tanya Draco heran,merangkul pinggang hermione**

**"masa bodoh dengan mereka ke tengah lantai Dansa."ujar Hermione menarik tangan draco.**

**Lagu pertama dimulai,dan ketua murid bergerakk sesuai dengan nada dan menghirup aroma partner masing-masing saat dansa itu bahkan lupa dunia,membentuk sebuah tarian indah yang bahakan mereka tak sadari,mereka hanya menikmati dan well,semakin terperangkap dalam pesona masing-masing yang memabukkan.**

**perlahan-lahan semua orang yang ada di pinggir lantai dansa,mengerubungi lantai dansa dan mengikuti dan Hermione sendiri bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sudah beberapa lagu yang mereka lewati.**

**Suara sahabat-sahabat Hermione dan sahabat-sahabat draco yang memanggil mereka ke satu meja yang mengehentikan kegiatan mereka.**

"**Ah,pasangan baru."Ron menggoda Hermione**

"**mereka serasi sekali,kalau aku boleh bilang"gumam Pansy yang ada di pelukan Goldstein**

"**Harry,kita sudah sama seperti mereka kan?"Tanya ginny mesra kepada Harry**

**Mereka semua tertawa kecuali Draco dan Hermione yang memberengut melihat sahabat-sahabat mereka menggoda mereka**

"**Ron,kita sudah serasi seperti mereka kan?"Lavender mencium Pipi Ron**

**"Guys ,Kalian menjijikkan."Kata Daphne memutar bola mata nya dan tiba-tiba dipeluk dari belakang oleh Marcus Flint.**

"**Kau punya aku,sayang."Kata Marcus tetap memeluk Daphne.**

"**Blaise dan Luna dimana?Astoria dan Theo?"Tanya Draco menautkan jari-jari nya ke jari-jari Hermione.**

**Hermione mendelik kepada Draco dan berkata "Jaga tangan mu,Malfoy."**

**Draco hanya menyeringai dan berkata "herm—granger,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."**

"**apa?"kata Hermione heran dengan perubahan nada Draco yang menjadi lebih lembut membuat pipi nya memerah yang untung nya tersamar karena penerangan yang remang-remang.**

"**ikut aku."Draco menarik tangan Hermione yang halus dan putih keluar dari aula besar membelah lautan murid-murid yang sedang menikmati malam indah mereka.**

"Dad!kau tampan ,tidak bohong,kalian seperti dewa dan dewi!"Teriak scorpius melihat ayah dan mum nya menghilang di kerumunan -lompat histeris mengikuti langkah mereka berdua yang naik ke menara astronomi.

Draco hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi sehabis ini

"Hermione jadi milik nya."

**Draco Malfoy untuk pertama kalinya gugup berhadapan dengan perempuan.**

"**Malfoy,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?sebaik nya ini dingin sekali.'kata Hermione sambil memeluk diri nya sendiri.**

**Draco dengan jantan nya melepas tuxedo perak hangat nya dan melingkarkan nya ke tubuh Hermione.**

"**Sudah baik?"Tanya Draco tersenyum dan sedikit merengkuh Hermione ke dalam pelukan berada di dekat jendela menara paling tinggi di Hogwarts yang berarti bisa melihat pemandangan indah yang terpampang jelas sekali.**

"**Err—Baik, ."Senyum Hermione yang secara alamiah merapatkan tubuh nya ke Tubuh Draco.**

**Draco menghela nafas dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan,lembut,yang membuat Hermione menggigil dan merinding**

"**Aku tau,kau punya sebuah ruang,untuk seeorang yang kau bilang 'spesial' boleh tahu,siapakah dia,mione?"pertama kalinya Draco memanggil nama depan Gadis yang sudah dicintai nya sejak 4 tahun lalu.**

"**mengapa kau sangat ingin tahu,Malf—eh Draco?"Hermione mulai berani menatap mata abu-abu penghipnotis yang sudah dicintai nya sejak 3 tahun lalu.**

"**yah,barangkali nona granger—aku ingin mengetahui itu untuk memantapkan misiku."kata draco sedikit terkekeh**

"**Aku punya ruang itu,sudah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu,Malfoy,dia menyebalkan saat tahun pertama nya,bahkan ia sempat membuatku marah tak terkendali dan memukul nya karena ia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan,dan ternyata setahun berikut nya,aku menyukai nya."Hermione tersenyum memberi pandangan berarti.**

"**errr—Mione,kau tahu,aku ingin bilang bahwa aku…"Kata Draco menggigit bibir nya sendiri.**

"**argh,bodoh,katakan!"gumam seorang pria berkulit coklat yang berdiri berdesakk-desakan dengan sahabat-sahabat nya.**

"**berisik kau blaise,diam saja,nikmati ini."kata astoria histeris dan dibekap mulut nya oleh ginny.**

"**jangan teriak dulu Astoria,lihat sang pangeran menyatakan cinta nya dulu."**

**Pansy melompat-lompat girang dan segera ditahan oleh Goldstein agar tidak menggangu pasangan mesra yang sedang menyatakan cinta nya di bawah sinar remang bulan.**

"**ini perasaan ku saja atau memang ada yang mengawasi kita?err—oke abaikan jadi..err-Granger,aku..aku…err—"Kata Draco frustasi kenapa cinta saja susah sekali dia tuturkan?!**

"**iya,Malfoy?apa sih yang kau bicarakan?"Tanya Hermione yang semakin bingung dibuat pemuda rambut pirang ini.**

"**Aku mencintai mu,Hermione Jean Granger!"Teriak Draco dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.**

**Para sahabat wanita Draco dan Hermione menahan napas dan memekik dan saling membekap mulut masing-masing agar tidak laki-laki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melirik kekasih nya masing-masing dengan pandangan 'tidak-usah-berlebihan-deh'.**

"**Aku..aku..err—mencintaimu juga,Drake dari dulu."Teriak Hermione memeluk Draco dengan antusias.**

**Draco melongo dan membalas pelukan Hermione sama antusias nya dan memutar-mutar badan Hermione dan memeluk nya kembali.**

"**apakah nanti,saat kita sudah dewasa,kau mau menjadi teman ku sampai ajal memisahkan kita?"Tanya draco mata nya sedikit berkaca-kaca.**

"**kita belum menikah,Drake."Hermione mendengus**

"**oh terserah lah sayang,mau tidak?aku tidak akan mengulang nya dua kali."kata draco,raut muka nya serius.**

"**nanti saja,lamar aku di depan sekolah dan di depan orang tuaku dan orang tua ku sekalian,kalau kau serius,drake!"Hermione berlari dan meninggalkan Draco yang tertawa girang dan melesat,lalu sahabat-sahabat nya menyergap dan memeluk nya dan berteriak "Selamat,Draco Malfoy!"**

**Draco bertambah bahagia malam ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dad,kita kemana?"Tanya scorpius masih terlalu antusias dengan pernyataan cinta dad nya ini kepada mum romantis sekali.

"Kita pulang,Bocah."Kata Draco seraya mengusap-usap rambut pirang keperakan scorpius.

"oke lah,aku juga ,aku juga ingin melihat lamaran mu kepada mum!"Scorpius memberengut dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada nya.

"Anak muda,itu nanti saja,nanti akan ku ceritakan semua nya setelah kita sampai di ruang tengah,oke?"

" ya,Dad!"

"ya, ,kita hadapi dulu mum mu yang akan marah besar karena kita tidak ada di manor seharian."kekeh Draco

Scorpius memasang muka ketakutan dan menelan ludah nya cemas,lalu menuruti ayah nya.

"oke dad,ayo keluar."

.

.

.

Scorpius berlari ke arah Mum nya dengan bahagia,sedikit menampilkan seringai kebanggaan nya.

"Hai,Grandpa,Grandma,Mum!aku rindu kalian!"tawa scorpius renyah membuat malfoy manor yang biasanya sepi menjadi ramai.

Draco hanya mengikuti putra nya dari belakang dengan wajah kalem nya.

"dari mana saja kau?"Tanya Hermione dengan tangan disilang di depan dada nya dan mulut yang mengerucut persis seperti scorpius.

"Err—tadi itu,aku dan scorpius.."

"Aku mencintai mu,Hermione Jean Granger!"teriak scorpius meniru ayahnya dan tertawa terkekeh-kekeh."hebat sekali dad,mum,kalian romantis sekali,menyatakan cinta di pesta valentine,saat bulan purnama menghiasi langit astronomi!'teriak scorpius tertawa tebahak-bahak.

"scorpius!diam!"teriak Draco dengan pipi memerah.

"oh Draco,kami tak menyangka,kau begitu romantis."kata Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy menggoda dan tertawa bersama cucu nya.

"Dad,Mum,Scorp,kalian benar-benar.."Teriak Draco pasrah.

Hermione yang sedang menyilangkan tangan nya di depan dada segera berganti pose dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi tangan suami nya.

"jadi kau memperlihatkan Scorpius,kenangan kita?"Hermione membalikkan badan nya "kau ingin meniru Dad-mu untuk siapa eh scorp?Lilly Potter?"Kata Hermione menggoda.

"Mum!"teriak scorpius dengan memerah,persis Dad nya yang sedang menenggelamkan wajah nya ke kedua tangan nya yang kekar.

Lucius,Narcissa dan Hermione tertawa melihat kedua Pria ini.

Begitulah,Semenjak dihadiri oleh Hermione dan Scorpius,Malfoy Manor yang mula nya suram,mengerikan menjadi terang dan membahagiakan.

Diam-diam Draco bersyukur memberitahu Scorpius kenangan nya. berharap Lilly yang akan menjadi menantu nya akan membawa kebahagiaan yang tak pernah hilang di Malfoy Manor.

"Dan itulah gunanya flashback sayang,Aku mencintaimu,Drake,sejak tahun keempat sampai ajal menjemput ku" Gumam Hermione di Telinga suami nya.

Mereka berpelukan dan menikmati masa-masa indah mereka bersama putra dan orang tua di Malfoy Manor yang indah.

.

.

.

.

** FIN**

*****baca ceritanya* *nutupin muka karena abal*

Read and Review yaa *maksa sambil nangis*


End file.
